Murusa meets Seige
7/15/2011 08:17 PM Back to 2011 Logs Murusa Siege Murusa is on duty with other guards mechs this solar cycle. The Angels Commander is watching over some young recruits as they go through the lineup of neutrals that want into the city. Her CC garb shifts slightly against her as she shifts on her feet, hand gripping her CC issue spear lightly. Siege is largely an entity unto himself. Not to say that he assumes to take liberties in issuing orders, but his function tends to segregate himself from the traditional order of battle taught by the Guard. Instead, he often trains in coordinating his actions to that of other soldiers. The giant stands on his own, guns trained up so that they will arc over the wall in the event one of the troopers upon the wall spots an encroaching hostile. Occasionally, he himself scans the neutrals coming in, but these are merely tertiary 'for threat' optic examinations. The penitent war engine bows his head to Murusa as the lead on duty before he resumes his vigil. Murusa glances over toward the movement from the silent mech standing watch not too far away. She offers a smile and nod back to the mech. So far things have been quiet at the gate, there have been no issues and the new recruits are doing their jobs decently well. She has yet to step in to correct them. Siege's march is slow, deliberate, almost graceful for something so massive. but then, with such heaviness on top, there really is no other way to go point A to point B exempting vehicle mode. "Primus keep you, sister. All is quiet?" He asks cordially. Oh, his eyes are someplace else, but it’s to be expected. He is artillery, to scan for signs of movement and then call down the fire of the heavens. He barely notices the visitors to the city, as if they are pilgrims, to be tolerated, nay encouraged to pay proper holy respects. Murusa keeps her optics upon her charges, her tone respectful, "All is quiet. Primus is smiling upon us this solar cycle." A shift of her hand upon her spear, "I must pay my respects to him later once this shift is over. He has been good to us as of late. For this I am thankful." Siege finally watches the line, the recruits she is managing, and immigrants both. "Good. I sense that there has been another battle. No doubt more refugees. I wish we could take them all, but until all are willing to lay down their arms and accept the Faith, and that the blood of our Lord is not for their petty conflict, the doors shall have to remain closed." As she notes that she must pray, he chuckles somewhat. "I have enough scripture inscribed onto my guns that I probably count as a mobile shrine, should you need one." Murusa considers the mechs' words with a thoughtful expression and a slightly shift of light behind her optics. A soft vent is given, then she states, "You may be right. We will take as many as we can. Some are returning citizens, however." then she raises her gaze to study the mentioned hardware, "No need." she tells him, withdrawing a very old prayer medallion from subspace which she holds reverently between her fingers, "I have the scripture well memorized." "This is true. I am thankful that you and the others are here to...discriminate. When I am called upon to do my task, discretion will not be something I will have much luxury for." It’s a statement of fact, he takes no pleasure in the act of cleansing, at least outside of battle. One might argue that his current personality is a buffer against such madness. "Fortunately, the Decepticons have shown more sense than I had thought possible, and stayed away from one of the last mass producers of Energon. One hopes they do not becomes desperate." He bends over to inspect the medallion, nodding thoughtfully. "It is a fine piece. Seen you through many conflicts, I will guess...." Murusa frowns at the mention of the Cons and their greed for the energon that the city keeps safe within its borders. "They have hit us before, they will again. This much I know for a fact. We have to be vigilant at all times, keep ourselves ready to defend our home." she looks at the medallion, rubbing her thumb over the well worn embellishment, "Seen me through the void of space with a bunch of scientists. Seen me through rowdy construction mechs. Seen me through a few scraps too." Siege nods thoughtfully. "Yes. Primus watch over us." He says reverently, his guns finally turning away from the sky for the short term. His optics study the medallion, before he shrugs behemoths shoulders. "I had to make myself my own symbol. I was a wanderer for a very long time, never got to stay in a place long enough to make something of my own." So, he gestures to the scripture upon his guns and his armored hull. "I made my own." Murusa puts her medallion away, the line has been worked away as she's been chatting. A smile gracing her lips as she offers the new recruits a sincere, "Keep up the good work. Nearly done with your shifts." A pause as she considers the mech's engravings, "Reminds me of another mech that had the scriptures engraved on his entire body." "Oh? I was not aware it was common practice." Siege muses. He can't really sit, given his size and the way he was designed, but he does crouch, in the process bracing both guns and his frame. "Mostly, it kept my faith." Murusa mms to that comment, "Not common at all. The Hierophant is not engraved and he speaks for and to Primus." she notes, "We all hold our faith in some way or other, if a physical reminder is what one needs, then that is good." Siege seems to consider this knowledge for a long time. "I did not mean to seem prideful, or to place myself in a place of superior virtue. In the absence of a place of worship, I made my own. I was buried for a long time, fought for slightly less. I wrote so I would not forget. Even our vaunted memories are fallible." He says quietly. "At any rate, I am thankful that I was given sanctuary here." Murusa spots the incoming shift with their lead supervisor, "We all have our tests of faith, yours was to be buried. Perhaps you gained a deeper meaning of the scriptures via your imposed solitude." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Murusa's LogsCategory:Siege's Logs